


These days...(I don't know you)

by WatashiRedbean



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, M/M, Or Is It?, Tell me what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatashiRedbean/pseuds/WatashiRedbean
Summary: "We haven't ended it but it's already over."Basically that 2min fic that SM clearly wanted us all to write.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened...  
> but I'm sorry  
> the 2min feels were too strong in the MV and I was too weak...

Taemin gasped for air as he ran down the empty, monotonous street. Blurred greys, whites and blacks were all his hurt mind could compute as he ran, the wind burning his tear-streaked cheeks. He kept on sprinting until he could taste blood at the back of his throat and his lungs were aching, desperate for oxygen, but he pushed on- forcing his legs to stumble up concrete steps, navigating the drab multi-storey complex on autopilot. It was only when he came before a familiar, rust-ridden door, paint peeling away from its wooden structure, that he finally granted their request. He wheezed his way towards the shabby apartment- just another copy of the low-rent flats that made up this dreary neighbourhood in downtown Seoul. To his immense relief, the door swung open upon his approach and he was guided into the chilly, messy interior by his friend.

One of his only friends, now, he thought bitterly.

“Taemin, what’s wrong?”

Lee Jinki’s soft voice was taught with concern as he sheparded the panic-stricken boy into his lounge. Two new pairs of eyes bored into him as he shakily stepped into the unorthodox setting, finding comfort in the bright posters and sparse furniture as his mind unhelpfully supplied him with a seemingly endless playback of the soul-crushing scene he’d walked in on earlier that day. In an instant, he felt two warm bodies pressed against each side, gently tugging at his limp arms in a silent demand. Lethargically, Taemin turned his damp eyes to meet those of his two other friends, Kibum and Jonghyun. They smiled encouragingly at him as they pulled him down to sit with them, sandwiched between their sturdy forms on the low lying couch they’d previously been snuggled up on.

Jonghyun wordlessly passed their youngest friend a tissue, watching with a clenched fist as a pearly tear dripped from his lower lashes. Kibum rubbed Taemin’s back consolingly as he shot his boyfriend a knowing look. Jinki folded his arms, leaning his denim-clad shoulder against the door frame as he regarded the three piled upon the ratty sofa. 

“Taetae…please tell us, what happened?”

The only warning they got was a slight hitch in his breath before the black-haired boy’s mental dam crumbled and he began sobbing earnestly into his hands, the wretched sound only interrupted by weak hiccups as his anguish smothered his entire being. The three older boys exchanged a look of shock at the complete turn of character. Taemin, their baby, was a sweet, quiet boy who rarely spoke even when he was safe in the presence of his friends. It wasn’t out of uncertainty or distrust that he kept his thoughts and feelings to himself, it was just his personality, and the other four had loved and accepted the younger nonetheless. But this…this was unprecedented, this was serious. Taemin never cried, and even when he did, it was softly in the confines of his bedroom, where he thought he couldn’t be heard until he would emerge hours later, face bleak but brightening when his friends coddled him through the aftermath.

As it was, none of them new how to console the boy in this state.

“Tae, please?” Jonghyun begged softly, prying the boy’s hands away from his face and wiping away the stray droplets with his thumb.

The black-haired boy released a shaky sigh, sniffling as he let the older couple play with hair and dab at his face with their sleeves that they pulled over their hands.

“It…I-it was Minho…” He whispered brokenly, a fresh set of tears brewing in his dark eyes as the name stirred certain memories…images.

Taemin didn’t catch the enraged expression darkening Jinki’s angelic face, nor the way Kibum cursed under his breath as Jonghyun’s comforting smile twitched and threatened to fall.

“He-doesn’t love me anymore.” The black-haired male managed to spit out.

Kibum pulled him in for a bone-crushing hug, pressing soft kisses into the sweat-slicked, wind-tussled strands of the younger as sobs began to rack his body again.

“What makes you think that?” Jinki pressed cautiously, wary to keep his expression clear and voice steady so as not to make matters worse.

Taemin glanced up at the oldest boy, face pale and eyes empty. It sent chills down Jinki’s spine.

“I saw him. M-minho…I saw him k-kiss her.”

Kibum twitched as if he were recoiling from a slap and Jonghyun bit his lip as he stared at the ground, unable to find any words to help ease Taemin’s pain. Jinki blew out a heavy sigh, meeting the cold eyes of the heart-broken boy evenly. Truth be told, they’d all seen this coming. Ever since they’d stumbled across Lee Seohye at a club three months ago, the three boys had known it was only a matter of time before Taemin lost out. The strange thing was, they never usually frequented clubs, and none of them understood it, but Minho had been smitten with her from the get-go. And Taemin had sat back obliviously as his lover of six years shamelessly chased after the devil. Or perhaps he hadn’t been so oblivious after all, Jinki thought as he observed the younger now. Maybe he’d been in denial all this time, desperately hoping that his intuitions were wrong. Looking at the broken shell of their baby confirmed his suspicions- that boy had been hiding from the facts for the past ninety days, but now…

Now there was no room for denial, for false words of comfort, empty promises that everything would work out. 

“Taemin, I’m so sorry.”

Taemin only nodded dejectedly, features drawn tight. Kibum hauled him onto his lap and clutched at the younger for dear life. Taemin puffed a long-suffering sigh into the warm fur coat in which face was being smothered.

“Me too…” He mumbled.

“Do we need to go and kick his arse?” Jonghyun asked in all serious, eyes murderous.

Taemin shrugged weakly.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” Jinki murmured.

Jonghyun and Kibum nodded resolutely.

That was how all four boys found themselves in an abandoned parking lot outside a derelict estate later that night, their breaths billowing mesmerisingly in front of them as the cool air nipped at their heated skin. 

“You bastard! Why didn’t you just leave me if you loved her so much?” Taemin’s screeching shattered the peaceful atmosphere. 

Minho scoffed, rolling his eyes from where he stood across from the small group, Seohye attached to his side with a blank expression adorning her pretty features. 

“Oh right, like that would’ve gone well. We both know that it wouldn’t have made a difference- you’re too clingy for your own good, Tae.”

The three boys tried to supress their fury as Taemin’s face paled further at the slander and he withdrew into himself a little more. 

“Excuse me?”

A cruel smirk stretched Minho’s lips.

“Face it. You’re pathetic, you’re whiny and you obsess over the stupidest things. At least Seohye has a personality. She’s actually interesting and she's good at other things too.” He chuckled suggestively and Taemin felt sick. Beside him, the girl remained silent as she reached into the pockets of her leather jacket and bought a matchstick to her lips, lighting it. Her dark eyes reflected the bright flames as she stared not-unkindly at Taemin.

Taemin was speechless. If it weren’t for the numbness of his fingers and toes confirming the reality of the situation, he would quickly dismiss the ordeal as a dream- or rather a nightmare. 

Minho’s mean grin widened further, delighting in the hurt swimming in his ex-boyfriends wide eyes.

“Now if you’re done bitching, we’ve somewhere to be, isn’t that right babe?” He looked down at her as a long arm wrapped itself around her slight shoulders. She nodded, as quiet as ever. In fact, the other four were certain she’d never said a word in their presence before. “Personality, my arse” Jinki hissed into Kibum’s ear. The shorter boy could only nod mutely, his lips pressed into a thin line as he observed the heated exchange from the bonnet of his car.

Taemin’s head dropped into his chest, his arm coming up to wipe away the unwanted tears beginning their descent down his face.

Minho snorted.

“Oh there you go again. Always crying your way out of difficult situations. What, don’t like the truth, slut? Well here’s a fun little factoid to help educate you- the truth hurts. Now go cry yourself a bridge and get over it.”

The black-haired boy’s shoulder’s trembled as the tall boy he’d once cherished continued to spit poisonous words in his face. As Minho began to lead the stoic girl over to his car, conversation terminated, Taemin spoke up.

“Wait…” He whimpered.

Minho stopped in his tracks, glancing over his shoulder and drinking in the pitiful sight. He gestured for Seohye to wait in the car before spinning on his heel and striding over to where Taemin stood alone, exposed and vulnerable on the tarmac. 

“What now?” He hissed. 

Taemin flinched as he raised his head, Minho having walked right up to him so that they were practically nose-to-nose, breaths mingling in the cold night.

“J-just…tell me something. Did you…”

Minho’s cocked a perfectly-trimmed eyebrow, his eyes mocking as they bore into Taemin’s.

“Did I what? Spit it out.”

“Did you love me, at least?”

The question seemed to catch the older boy by surprise, the taunting mask he’d worn throughout the evening cracking as he startled. His mouth opened, but no noise escaped. Taemin waited patiently, eyes still misty and cheeks still wet. And heart still hopeful.

His heart stuttered as he felt Minho’s large hand slowly caress his cheek, eyes fluttering shut at the warm familiarity of the gesture. Behind him, his friend’s waited with bated breaths.

And just like that, the old Minho disappeared, his fingers gliding over Taemin’s chin only to begin to press painfully into the flesh of his face. Taemin’s eyes flew open, a myriad of emotions poorly concealed within the orbs, and Minho grimaced. This boy…always so trusting…

“Who would ever love a useless slut like you?”

Taemin began to shake as he raised his own hands, desperately grasping at Minho’s longer digits that were beginning to create welts in the skin of his cheeks due to the excessive pressure.

“You’re l-lying…” He managed to mumble.

Minho frowned.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night. Now stay away from us. I don’t want to see your face around ever again.”

And with that, he released Taemin’s face and began to walk away into the night.

Taemin felt his misery being pushed down by another, more potent emotion. Fury began to settle in his stomach, igniting his organs and making his veins thrum beneath his cold skin. He grit his teeth as he watched Minho’s departing figure, vision tinting red as the rage continued to build.  
Without warning, Taemin darted after the older boy, time seemingly grinding to a halt as he flung himself at Minho’s back. Caught entirely off-guard, Minho toppled to the ground, grunting as he came into contact hard with the blacktop. Taemin didn’t stop there, straddling the other as soon as he turned around and punching that perfect, smarmy, cheating face with the little energy he had left. He hadn’t realised he was crying, nor that Minho had gone limp and was on the verge of unconsciousness until he felt hands frantically pawing at his flailing limbs, trying to restrain his fists.

“No!” He screamed.

“Let me go!” He struggled against the three older males as he continued to glare down at the bruised face of his cruel lover. Ex-lover, his brain taunted.

“Taemin, stop! You don’t need to do this!”

“You’re better than this!”

“I say we let him end the scummy bastard.”

“Key, that is not helpful!”

His energy quickly dwindled as he continued to writhe in the arms of his friends and he was released as soon as he calmed down, his fury replaced by despair as he studied the face that he had loved and that loved him back just as equally. ‘No matter what he says, he loved me…’ Taemin was certain of that, but he knew that the man he’d shared himself with had long since been replaced by the monster he now lay upon. He released his pain into Minho’s coat, letting his pathetic whimpers be caught by the soft fabric as his tears stained the material. He didn’t realise when he began to stutter out the man’s name. 

Jinki, Jonghyun and Kibum watched on, the latter two in embrace as they felt the weight of their helplessness press down upon them. There was only so much they could do to help lift this burden from the young boy. Life had found a way of always dealing Taemin a difficult card, but the younger had always taken it in his stride, head held high and demeanour optimistic, so long as he had his friends by his side. One friend in particular…

Minho groaned as he came to, blinking slowly as he returned to reality. His face hurt like a bitch and his ears were ringing, but still he could make out the soft hiccuping that he’d come accustomed to over the last few years. A gentle smile graced his lips as his senses came back to him. He could feel solid warmth surrounding him, he could smell a distant aroma of spices and vanilla and he could hear a small but distinguishable voice call his name.

Taemin…his senses were full of the beautiful boy and he opened his eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of his young lover tucked up in bed beside him. However the scene he was met with was a complete contrast to the one he’d imagined. It was dark, and cold, and Taemin was lying on top of him shivering as he mournfully sobbed out his name in-between shaky breaths. 

“Tae?” He murmured, confused and more than a little worried. It was only when Taemin’s bleak face rose from its nest in his collar that he remembered. He shoved the younger off his body harshly, trying not to be affected by the small grunt of pain that fell from Taemin’s blue lips.  
He scrambled to his feet and met the stony gazes of his former friends.

“Why are you three here?”

Jonghyun growled lowly and Kibum had to hold him back as he felt the older lurch towards the cheating dirt bag in his hold. Jinki spoke for the group, his tone cold and biting.

“Get out of here. If you dare show your face around these parts again, I will personally castrate you.”

Minho’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second, genuinely terrified of the older male and his complete three-sixty change of personality before he turned around. Without sparing a glance back at the weeping boy on the floor he walked across the parking lot and entered his car. The slam of the door resounded in the still air and only proceeded in making Taemin’s cries stronger.

The three immediately burst into action, picking the fragile boy up from the ground and bundling him up in Kibum’s coat as they guided him to their own vehicle. Taemin didn’t protest, too cold and emotionally wounded to truly process his whereabouts. 

Just as Jinki opened the passenger seat for the younger boy, the ear-piercing sound of grinding metal penetrated the air, followed by a sudden surge of heat that uncomfortably warmed the skin of all four boys. They spun around, their minds struggling to compute the disaster that lay before them.

Minho’s car was enveloped in flames, the angry red tongues licking up into the dark sky as clouds of dark smoke billowed out from all sides. Stunned, the boys stood by, mouths-agape as the fire climbed higher into the air. Taemin was the first to break out of his horrified stupor, shrugging off his new-found layers and tearing across the car park, shrieking.

The sudden movement jarred the other’s out of their shocked states, and they quickly chased after the boy, frightened for his safety.

“MINHO!”

Taemin skidded to a stop in front of the burning vehicle, heart stuttering and panic crawling up his throat as he surveyed the scene.

“Minho!” He sobbed, rushing around to the driver’s side and desperately clawing at the handle, hissing when the hot metal scorched his flesh. But he didn’t let the pain deter him, kicking and grappling at the door, just about able to make out the dark, unmoving shape of his lover through the flames and his tear-filled eyes.

“Taemin!”

Hands once again wound their way around his body, hindering his movements, but this time he managed to claw his way out of them, all the while babbling nonsensically as devastation wracked through his body in crushing waves.

“MINHO!”

He looked around desperately for anything he could smash the window in with, anything at all, anything… it was useless, there was nothing but the suffocating silence of the night.

Taemin wriggled out of another attempted grasp, choking as he inhaled the poisonous concoction of fumes and smog directly into his lungs. Despite this, he soldiered on, desperately circling the melting car, searching for a way in. He needed to save Minho, they didn’t understand. Just because Minho didn’t love or need him didn’t mean Taemin felt the same. Minho couldn’t die, not like this. ‘Please, God, please no…’ 

He felt his body become weightless and quickly realised that he’d been picked up. Grunting, he tried pushing at the bodily constraints, but his movements became sluggish as the lack of oxygen took its toll on his body. A single tear bled down his face.

“Minho…”

 

“Minho!”

Taemin shot up from his pillow, eyes dewy and body covered in a cold sweat. His heart was pounding in his ears and his stomach coiled unpleasantly as the deadly flames flickered behind his eyes. He could still smell the heavy smoke that burnt his nostrils and he covered his mouth as he gagged.

“Hm? Baby?” 

Taemin stared disbelievingly at the sleep-ruffled form of his boyfriend pressed up against him. Minho was stunning in the early morning light, face saturated in the warm glow that seeped in through the open window. He looked so soft and sleepy and alive. Alive… Taemin could’ve cried from relief, but he was too elated.

He gently slid down under the covers to join his lover, smiling when Minho’s deep brown eyes blinked down at him and a warm hand rose from beneath the duvet to trace the curve of his smile. Taemin grinned harder.

Thank god it was just a dream…

“Did you have a nightmare Tae?”

Taemin nodded, eyes staring beseechingly into his lover's, afraid that if he blinked this world would be ripped away from him and replaced with the one from his dream.

“Was it terrible?”

Taemin nodded again, his smile slipping from his face as the last scene repeated itself in his mind.

“Well don’t you worry about it now, I’m here.”

Minho curled his long limbs around Taemin’s smaller body and nuzzled the younger boy’s dark strands that smelt of spices and vanilla. Taemin hummed in response, eyes slipping shut contentedly as he let the breath be squeezed out of him.

“You died.”

“Huh?”

“In my nightmare, you died.”

Minho grimaced. 

“That doesn’t sound all that fun. I’ll try to do that less in the future.” He joked.

Taemin rolled his eyes good naturedly and playfully slapped at the arm constricting his chest.

“You better not, it was horrible…” He trailed off, unable to supress a shiver as the horrific events of the dream played on repeat. Minho eyed him curiously, noticing the sad lines of his young lover’s face.

“Hey, hey, I’m not going anywhere, okay? I promise.”

Taemin met his sincere gaze without hesitation, exhaling deeply. The older boy’s hand moved to caress his pale cheek.

“I promise.” He repeated sternly, sealing the vow with a loving kiss to Taemin’s inviting lips. The younger boy groaned, feeling like he’d been starved of the man’s affection for months, when in reality it had only been a couple of hours. Deepening the kiss, Minho smirked against Taemin’s pliant lips. When he drew back, the younger looked positively dangerous with his spit-slicked lips and feral grin.

“Glad to hear it, because I don’t want to go through that, my world would crumble without you…”

The confession made Minho’s heart soar with elation, and the stupid grin that unwittingly split his face told the younger so.

“Likewise.”

Once the two were satiated, spending a good half an hour making out between the sheets, they rose to make breakfast. Just as Minho toed on his slippers, his phone vibrated on the nightstand. Taemin ignored him and went about making his way towards their pathetic excuse of a kitchen, making sure to step over the debris and general grime that littered the floor of the run-down apartment.

He’d just begun pouring himself a bowl of lucky charms when Minho’s voice floated through the thin walls.

“Hey, Tae, Jinki just texted. How do you feel about going to a club later?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Minho really I promise.
> 
> I would love to know what you think! Leave a comment/kudos if you have time!
> 
> Keep smiling!~


End file.
